


Beautiful Dirty Rich

by Quidproquo



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidproquo/pseuds/Quidproquo
Summary: Gossip Girl的AU，脑洞来自那套名利场的图，总之就是一群富二代纸醉金迷天天搞基的OOC故事（……）。





	Beautiful Dirty Rich

1a.

嘿，各位注意了，这儿是绯闻女孩。我有条最新的爆炸性新闻！我的众多眼线之一ME4ever发来消息，Eduardo Saverin今天下午出现在肯尼迪机场。喔，那不是一年前那场天价官司之后神秘般消失的那个男孩吗？听说他去了新加坡。然而，今天，他突然间又回来了！不相信我吗？自己看吧。幸运的是，我们得到了证据，ME4ever，谢谢你的照片——

 

 

1b.

Mark在第三阵急促的敲门声响起时睁开眼。

 

“Mark。”门外传来他的名字，第三次了，这是Dustin。酒店房间的隔音不太好，所以Mark可以听见楼上派对的法国香颂——以及攫取出Dustin声音里的焦虑。当然，他并不完全是为了这个而分出一点注意力，把正埋头在他两腿间吞吐的女人从身上踢了下去，然后迅速地站起身开始穿西装裤，动作冷静，仿佛他下身那个半硬着的器官与他毫无干系似的。

 

但显然有的人根本不能像他那样冷静，是的，没人能像Mark Zuckerberg——“你他妈搞什么鬼？（What the fuck are you doing？）”尖锐的声音在Mark身后响起，他转过头，面对着那个坐在地上的半裸女孩儿，昏暗的房间让人看不清他此刻脸上的表情。

 

“去找Amy，不认识？你随便找个服务生问一问就知道了，她会给你钱，5000，喔，其实我觉得1000就够了，鉴于你的口交技术可以排上我尝试过的最烂的性爱经历前十名，如果不是我实在想找个理由越快离开那个无聊的派对越好，我根本不会考虑到你，你完全不是我喜欢的类型，香水的选择也毫无品味，现在，”Mark在语速飞快地进行人身攻击的同时还完美地扣好了皮带，“我有其他比和你做爱更重要的事情做了。”说完，他轻拍了两下西装外套，仿佛在掸去上面的灰尘，这个动作看起来格外挑衅。

 

在门打开的那一瞬间，Dustin的目光越过Mark的肩头，看到里面那个正在穿上裙子的（明显可以看出怒气冲冲的）女孩，内心发出一声哀嚎，并开始真诚地祈祷那不要又是某个富豪或合作伙伴的女儿，那样Chris的胃病一定会加重。

 

“你刚才说什么？”Mark站在门口，眯起眼睛。

 

Dustin咽了一口口水，突然感到有些紧张，他不确定他是否能在Mark面前再次提起那个名字，鉴于他完全无法预料后果是什么。“呃，Eduardo，”噢，Dustin在心里为勇敢的自己鼓掌，他觉得他的声音都已经不是自己的了，“Mark，是Eduardo，他回来了。”

 

“你怎么知道？”Mark的脸上有一瞬间的变化——挑起了眉毛，撇下了嘴角，或者其他什么，但很快恢复了原状。

 

“两个小时前的‘绯闻女孩’，而且——Eduardo刚才出现在派对上了。”

 

Dustin试图通过Mark变化微小的面部表情揣测出他的想法，一贯地失败了。“噢（Oops）。”后者干巴巴地发出了一个语气词，产生了沉默的几秒钟。

 

Dustin则立刻开始后悔没听Chris的话，他应该装作不知道，而不是现在这样面对Mark成为被薛定谔关进箱子里的那只猫——但是，毕竟，Mark是他最好的朋友之一，Eduardo也是——好吧，至少曾经是。有些事情即使谁都不提，但那依旧很重要。

 

但是Mark很快就恢复了正常，“走吧。”他说。

 

“去哪儿？”

 

下一秒，那个女孩狠狠地撞过Mark的肩膀从房间里冲出来，走出几步远之后，回过头丢下一句，“混蛋！（You asshole！）”

 

“派对。”Mark低下头，扣上西装袖扣。

 

 

2a.

实际上，Eduardo在这场派对上只出现了不到十分钟，甚至连一杯香槟都没喝——你问什么派对？为Zuckerberg家某个即将成年的小男孩举办的生日派对，不是那么正式，是个‘交流感情’的好时候。

亲爱的们，这年头事情都发生得很快，并且很现实。当年Eduardo和Mark的事情闹得沸沸扬扬，Saverin家与Zuckerberg家几乎全盘撕破脸皮，甚至有传言说我们的Poor Bambi要被Mr.Saverin赶出家门……喔，那可真是段让人心碎的时光。然而现在，Eduardo不是依旧回来了吗？另外，据可靠消息，就连这一次的派对，也是Mrs.Zuckerberg亲自邀请的Mrs.Saverin。

毕竟，孩子总是自己的孩子，利益总是自己的利益，不是吗？

 

 

2b.

Mark再次踏进派对大厅，第一个遇见的人居然是Sean，他说不清楚眼下是什么感觉，但总之——不是那么好，尤其当Sean用一种极其浮夸的、明显是想让其他人注意到的方式呼喊他时。“Mark！”银灰色西装让Sean看起来格外具有花花公子的气质，他快步走过来，试图用一种友好地方式拍拍Mark的肩膀，但是被Mark侧身躲了过去，不过，Sean似乎毫不觉得尴尬地放下了手，“你去哪儿了？我可找了你好久，来看看今天的派对上出现了谁！”

 

Sean露出了一个微笑。而Mark只想回复“滚开”，他的心情更糟糕了。但在他来得及把那两个单词吐出来之前，Mark想找的那个人——那三个人，马上撞进了他的眼睛里。

 

事实上那也很好找，是的，Eduardo站在他的母亲Sandra身边，另一旁则是Mark的母亲Karen，三个人站在大厅中央。偶尔有几道好奇的目光小心翼翼地飘过来，Eduardo则会微微抬起头，露出一截颈部皮肤，漫不经心——温和、又带着恰到好处的威慑，让那些目光迅速地瑟缩回去。

 

Eduardo变得有些不一样了，必须这么说——当然，一切事物都会改变。

 

一切事物都处在不断的改变之中，但当Mark还没来得及用他那杰出的大脑玩完找不同的小游戏，他的腿就丢下了身后的Sean和Dustin率先跨了出去，并且显而易见地颇为失控，步子太大，速度太快，与弥漫在空气中的温柔曲调过分不契合。有那么一瞬间他仿佛看到他的母亲不动声色地往前走了一小步，让Sandra和Eduardo站在后面一些，也许是因为意识到了儿子的失态——也许正是因为Mark意识到了这一点，以及Dustin、Chris或者大厅里其他人粘在他背上的或焦虑或戏谑的目光，他在离Eduardo几米远的地方稍微停了下来，然后重新以另一种适当的、适应正常社交活动的节奏向前走。

 

Mark走到Karen身边，歪了歪头，“晚上好，妈妈。”与家人交谈的时候，可以明显地察觉出Mark的语气温柔了许多。然后他就不再说话了——只是将目光投向了Eduardo。

 

察觉到了他的这个举动，在尴尬的沉默开始之前，那位精明的巴西女士率先得体地向Mark微笑，“晚上好，Mark，真意外能在这儿见到你——Karen告诉我，你通常不喜欢参加派对。”

 

“谢谢关心，夫人，我只是比较忙。”Mark官方化地回复，眼睛依旧留在Eduardo身上——那身普鲁士蓝西装很衬他的肤色，Mark漫无边际地想，但是对方的注意力并没有在他身上，只是始终看着他母亲的肩膀，仿佛要试图解读出那片丝织品的织造纹路来。

 

Mark莫名地感到某种微妙的愤怒——这是最能接近那种感觉的形容词了，关于Eduardo，关于他所知道和不知道的事，关于控制欲与失控，关于——Karen轻轻戳了一下她的儿子的后背作为暗示，却意外变成一个明显的语气词，这让Karen有些恼火地瞪了Mark一眼，却被后者所无视。Sandra发现事情将无法从通往滑稽场面的路上扭头，只要Mark在这儿，或者说，Mark和Eduardo站在一起。她和Karen交换了一个眼神。

 

但是Sandra没想到Eduardo是率先打破这个局面的人。她那个始终在躲避某个人的目光的小儿子，突然间抬起头来。“嗨，Mark，”Eduardo回应着Mark尖锐的目光——喔，也许有些太过‘用力’了， “好久不见。”

 

Mark试图尽量从那几个单词中挖掘出什么来，但是他难得地失败了。除了无止境的礼貌，与过度的礼貌所造成的疏离。“好久不见。”Mark冲Eduardo点了点头，愤怒在他的身体后侧发酵，“…Wardo。”

 

在他使用这个昵称之前，他想象过从Eduardo身上看到些别的反应，但是Eduardo没有。考虑到Saverin家与Zuckerberg家目前的合作关系，以及他们之间发生过的那些烂事儿，Eduardo的表现堪称他妈的完美。然后话题就由女士们接管，谈论Eduardo在新加坡的工作，他的姐妹的婚礼，两家在商业上的合作项目（并十分贴心地避开了Facebook的那一部分）。

 

Mark几乎没怎么在听，从他与Eduardo说第一句话起就一直在沉默，而那也是他与Eduardo在这个派对上说的最后一句、唯一一句话。他看着Eduardo，而Eduardo看着问他问题的人，Karen或是Sandra，偶尔，目光才飘过Mark脸上。

 

不到五分钟，Eduardo就以调整时差为理由退场，留给Mark一个蓝色的背影。然后Sandra也与Karen道了别，重新走进了衣冠楚楚的人群中。Mark注视着Eduardo离开的方向，感受到一只手轻轻搭在他的肩上。

 

“Mark，Eduardo是你最好的朋友（Mark, Eduardo is your best friend.）。”Karen的语气里有明显的责怪。

 

“他曾经是（He was）。”Mark没有回头去看他的母亲。

 

 

3a.

瞧瞧，新发现！

派对上Eduardo走了之后不久，Mark居然追了出去。他们俩在电梯门口相遇，火药味十足。

Eduardo真的认为他刻意的疏离与强硬会奏效吗？Mark真的认为Eduardo还会像以前一样无条件地放低姿态吗？或者说，这两位能重归于好呢？

绯闻女孩最喜欢的就是两个优秀的男人或女人之间的争斗了。而这一场争斗，将会成为经典。

 

 

3b.

Eduardo知道Mark一直坚持练习击剑，即使是他离开的这一年里也一样。但是他没有想到Mark的手臂力量如此之大——这也就是为什么他直接被Mark摁到了床上，不过只是原因之一，另一个原因是，他完全没有想到Mark会对他这么做。

 

“Mark，你疯了？”Eduardo的声音拔高了一个音调。酒店的房间里没有开灯，他看不到Mark的表情，所以当然，Mark也看不到Eduardo皱起了眉。

 

“你为什么回来？”Mark仿佛没有听到Eduardo在说什么，直截了当地问，语气暴躁且具有侵略性。Eduardo很难不注意到Mark正坐在他身上，一手按着他的胸口，以一种——呃，过于色情的方式。

 

“我为什么要告诉你，因为你是Mark 我他妈是个什么都得知道的控制狂 Zuckerberg？”

 

“你在新加坡的工作很顺利，却突然间回到纽约，没有放出任何消息，没有任何人告诉过我——我们，”Mark俯下身，飞快地从嘴里吐出一连串的句子，在最后说出“me”的时候却突然停顿了一下，然后立刻改口为“us”，“你曾经把我告上法庭，从我这儿拿走了六亿，而我也让你身败名裂过，让你几乎被赶出家门，考虑到Robertro在三个月前突然主动要求与我们合作，而你的母亲今天居然同意来参加派对，我现在有充分的理由怀疑你回来也许对我们不利。”最后，他停在与Eduardo的脸相隔仅仅几厘米的地方，他能听见Eduardo凌乱的呼吸声。

 

“哈，”Eduardo的喉咙里发出一声嘲讽的笑，“你真是不可理喻。”

 

“我认为这很好理解。”

 

“是吗？这就是为什么你今天拼命想要得到我注意力，就像我从前可怜地想要得到你的注意力一样？！ ”从一开始就在有意限制自己的情绪的Eduardo，终于，成功地被惹恼了，被Mark，再一次。回纽约之前那些心理准备全部被他抛到了脑后。在黑暗中，他几乎是对Mark吼出这句话的。

 

“……我没有想要得到你的注意力，”Mark在反驳之前停顿了很短的一段时间，这不是Mark处在一场争吵时的习惯——但是Eduardo没有察觉到，他过于愤怒，并且他已经刻意地要求自己去遗忘这些与Mark有关的事物很久，“我只是要阻止你做出任何伤害我或我的家人的事，就像从前阻止你伤害Facebook一样。”

 

尾音刚落下，Mark立刻陷入了黑暗与沉默的交界之中。过了差不多半分钟后，他才意识到，Eduardo的沉默表示“他被伤害了”。

 

“我以为一切事物都是会变的。”在Mark罕见地开始思考说些什么打破僵局之前，Eduardo再度开口。几乎所有的情况下，Eduardo总是先开口的那一个，无论是从前，是之前在派对上，还是现在。“我以为过了一年，你至少不会那么混蛋了，Mark。”Eduardo一字一句地说着，在沉默过后没有了一开始的尖锐与愤怒，也许带有无奈、疲惫——Mark想起来他刚才说过要回去倒时差。但这依旧让Mark觉得有些不好——是的，他的确有愧疚感，即使多数时候他表现得不像是这样。

 

Eduardo逐渐平稳下来的呼吸扫过Mark的脸，挠得他有些痒。他们靠得太近了，这样的亲密以他们现在的关系来看过于不合适。然后Mark低下头，轻轻地啃咬Eduardo的脖颈。“你绝对是疯了。”Eduardo倒吸一口凉气，小声地说道，然而让他更为绝望的是，他发现Mark硬了，正顶着他的大腿根——操，而且他自己也硬了，该死的。

 

“是，我是个混蛋，”最后，Mark在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，且罕见地，用上了比平时说话慢得多的语速，“你最清楚不过，你从一开始就知道了。”

 

他开始解Eduardo的皮带。

 

 

4a.

所以，我们的Eduardo为什么离开，又为什么回来？把你知道的都告诉我吧！

我是谁？噢，亲爱的，这是唯一的、我不会告诉你的秘密。

X.O.X.O. Gossip Girl

 

4b.

Eduardo是自然醒的，他睡得很沉，没有做梦——毕竟经历了一场长途飞行与另一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。当他睁开眼时，看见窗帘已经被拉开，应该是Mark做的，这让光线充满了房间里每一个角落。

 

他抓过放在床头的手机，那不是他的，但是对于Mark，他目前带着点儿赌气性质地完全不想像对其他人一样考虑隐私这回事儿。手机上显示上午九点四十分。正当他打算把它放回去时，消息提示音突然响起——同时，Mark打开房门走了进来。

 

“为什么你拿着我的手机？”Mark挑了挑眉毛，手上端着早餐，也就是最简单的黄油面包与三明治，非常的Mark品味。

 

“我只是看一下时间。”Eduardo耸耸肩，把手机放回去。

 

Mark将盘子放到桌上，拿过手机，扫了一眼Sean Parker发给他的那些绯闻女孩上的帖子标题，就马上删除了信息。Eduardo掀开被子，开始穿衣服，然后他意识到，自己的西装在昨天几乎被Mark毁得一团糟。该死的——他在心里抱怨了一句，即使Eduardo可以买得起一百套新的西装，且每一件的价钱都高过这家酒店普通员工的年薪，但是他依旧是个会珍惜衣物的绅士。

 

“所以，你为了什么回来？（So why are you coming back？）”Eduardo低头系衬衫纽扣时，身后突然再一次响起这个问句，他愣了一下，而后觉得有些莫名地好笑——Eduardo也的确笑了出来，即使那并不有多少开心的意味在里头。

 

“为了所有（I’m comingback for everything.）。”他系好了最后一颗。


End file.
